Aesthically, consumers typically prefer countertops, sinks, tabletops, and other similar objects to be made from materials resembling marble. However, real marble is both very expensive and very heavy. Therefore, in most instances, using real marble is unrealistic. Accordingly, marble substitutes, known as densified marble casting materials, are typically used. These materials comprise resins that upon densification, pigmentation, mixing and curing, produce a marble effect. To date, individual marble casting materials have had varying degrees of success due to faults within their compositions, design, and appearance.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.